La otra verdad de Snape
by Rochio Lovegood
Summary: Pues bueno, Snape estaba enamorado de Lily, como todos sabíamos.... pero ¿necesitamos realmente sólo eso para comprenderlo?


**Hola a todos!! acá les va otra historia que en realidad tenía pensado de hace siglos en realidad... Estas 3 semanas habia estado sin internet y obvio, fue el caos. Les pido que la lean, analizan si quieren y me dan su opinion luego con unoslindos reviews xD. **

**Como saben los personajes son de Rowling, pero la trama de esta...mmm particular historia se me ocurrió a mí.**

**Cap.1: Todo sucedió muy rápido**

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Quirrell se había ido a Albania a por los vampiros, pero lo único que encontró fue a El Señor de las Tinieblas, a diferencia mía, que sí hallé algo más…

Al aparecerme llegué a un bosque, parecido al de Hogwarts, pero mucho más oscuro y frío. Caminé despacio. Por allí debería estar Quirrell, que ya se había demorado más de la cuenta, o al menos eso indicaba el "busca-encuentra" de Dumbledore, aunque al parecer había aparecido unos metros más al este respecto del punto al que debía llegar.

Ni rastro.

¿Dónde se había metido ese profesor de cuarta?

-Aunque ni tan de cuarta- le dijo su otro yo de pensamiento- Dumbledore le dio a él el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no a ti.

-Cállate. No te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.- se dijo Snape a su otro "mismo".- Necesito escuchar.

A lo lejos, entre dos robles y unas pocas piedras, se podía distinguir con claridad una pequeña entrada a algún lugar. Se acercó rápidamente, "Quirrell debe estar ahí dentro" pensó.

Al llegar ya a la entrada notó algo raro. No se escuchaba nada, ¡Ni siquiera la respiración propia!, con cautela entró en el intento de cueva y se apoyó en la "muralla" más próxima. Miró a su alrededor.

Todo estaba negro, no veía nada. Pero sentía un olor repugnante, algo así como excrementos de animal, sangre y humedad. ¿Qué rayos era la cosa en la que acababa de entrar?

-Veo que tenemos un nuevo invitado.- Una voz ansiosa era la responsable de esas palabras, sintió el ruido metálico de dos rocas al chocar. "Shite, nos encerraron", le dijo su otro "mismo"- Aunque te pareces bastante a uno de los otros.

-¿Otros? ¿Quién más está aquí?- Estaba nervioso, pero eso no lo sabía su interlocutor. Si había aprendido algo bien en su niñez, aparte de pociones, eso era ocultar sus sentimientos. El plan era distraerlo hasta saber a que se enfrentaba, además no le vendría nada de mal un poco de información.

- Pero eso a ti no te importa, ¿cierto? Tu viniste aquí por nuestros rumores.- Sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello, una respiración helada, sin vida… Se estremeció.

"Tu viniste aquí por nosotros"… ¿de que rayos estaba hablando este tipejo? "Yo vine aquí por órdenes de Dumbledore, no por ti, idiota". Respondió mentalmente, pero, si gente venía a estos lugares por "ellos", quería decir que…

Unas cuerdas lo ataron rápidamente. Maldijo por lo bajo.

La única ventaja que tenía era que sabía exactamente a que se enfrentaba, pero antes de hacer algo, tenía que enterarse…

¡Oh! Descubriste mi secreto- dijo irónicamente- Lo cierto es que vine por ustedes junto con unos compañeros, y no tardarán en rescatarme…

¿Compañeros? Lamento decirte que no podrá ser.- Sentía su respiración a su alrededor, envolviéndolo- Digamos que ninguno de ellos está visible, por el momento.

¿Qué les hiciste?

¿Yo? Nada. Uno de ellos no se encuentra en buenas condiciones y el otro lo "ayuda".

No te creo.- Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, pero su varita no estaba ahí.

¿Necesitas esto?- Sintió una vara en su cuello, todo seguía igual de oscuro… Posibilidades de escapar sin su varita: 0, Posibilidades de vete tu a saber qué: Muchas.- Si, ¿piensas que soy un inútil? ¿Qué tu juego de distracción iba a resultar? Soy mucho más rápido que tú, literal y figurativamente. No trates de hacerte el listo.

Asqueroso Traga-sangres ¿Qué…?

Viniste a destruirme, entonces yo te "destruiré". Desearás no haber venido.

Sintió un líquido en la zona del corazón, luego su piel abriéndose para posteriormente ver luces rojo sangre (já, que irónico). Al principio no supo si había vuelto a nacer –el cambio de temperatura era impresionante- o si le habían hecho 10 Sectumsempra seguidos, probablemente las dos. Se retorció involuntariamente hasta caer al suelo. Estaba vacío. Sediento. Quería que todo terminara. Estaba intranquilo, con ganas de dar vueltas en retroceso al rededor de la Tierra, como había hecho Superman para salvar a Louisa Lane… recordó a Lily. Con cada movimiento tortuoso se le venía toda su vida a la cabeza, las imágenes le pasaban flashmente… Su padre golpeando a su madre, el rostro de Lily, muros de piedra y gente con uniformes gris y verde a su alrededor, Lucius Malfoy llevándolo por un pasadizo, Potter feliz rodeado de gente, El Señor de las Tinieblas, "Cabeza de Puerco" con dos figuras que pasarían a la historia, Voldemort tramando la muerte de los Potter, Lily, Dumbledore pidiéndole que buscara a Quirrell y regreso al presente en esa cueva asquerosa, oscura y fría.

"Te destruiré", recordó esas palabras intensamente. Si lo iba a matar ¿por qué no moría? O al haber muerto en esa cueva, ¿habitaría en el recuerdo de ella en el otro mundo por siempre?

Ya casi.- Escucho con una claridad abrumadora los pasos de su compañero de habitación. Normalmente los oídos le habrían estallado, pero extrañamente sentía que eran unos decibeles bajos los que oía.

¿Casi qué?

¿No te das cuenta? ¿No notas la diferencia? ¿No te sientes distinto?- el del pelo grasiento no respondió- imposible que lo haya hecho mal…-murmuró.

Cállate, o habla despacio por favor, no estoy sordo aunque puede que si sigues así lo sea.- Se incorporó rápidamente, listo para irse- Si esto es la muerte, no está nada mal- dijo observándose minuciosamente.

No estás muerto idiota. ¿No querías acabar con los vampiros? Pues te quedarás con las ganas, no puedes suicidarte.- rió de su propio chiste.

¿Por qué iba yo a suicidarme?

Nunca pensé que me arrepentiría, pero si eres tan lento como pareces, puede que te revierta…- Sonaba exasperado- Eres un vampiro, Snape.

¿Vamp…? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Definitivamente. Eres lento.- Sintió que se alejaba- Adivínalo.- Y se esfumó.

**Qué les pareció?, puede ser un poco descabellado, pero de acuerdo a lo que imagino todo calza... ya se darán cuenta...**

**Dejen lindos reviews... y por supuesto**

**Coman Chocolates y Sean (Biggerstaff) Felices!!**


End file.
